The Flightmare
by Megadracosaurus
Summary: Every ten years, the Isle of Berk is attacked by a mysterious and terrefying dragon called the Flightmare. This year, Fearless Finn Hofferson is determind to finish the beast once and for all. But will he succeed? Was written before 'Fright of Passage' aired.


**Hello!**

**My name is Jules and here is my Oneshot for a Halloween Contest :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. Also, this oneshot was made BEFORE the episode 'Fright in Passage' aired. So it is very different. I hope you like it!**

It was a warm autumn night. The wind whistled in the darkness, rustling the leaves. An owl screeched somewhere nearby, startling a few bats who flew away in the pale light of the moon. Everything was quiet in the Forest. Aside from a small herd of boars, everything was peaceful.

That was when it started.

A growl was heard and one of the boars looked up. It listened carefully. At night, there were many predators out hunting. Foxes, wolves, bears and the worst of all: Dragons! The boar carefully walked towards the trees, sniffing. A big mistake.

Out of the trees, came a huge creature, covered in a neon blue light. It had long wings, four legs with sharp claws on it, a long tail and a Skrill-like head with a mouth full of sharp teeth. It let out a loud roar, which caused the boars to quickly run away, squeling and screaming.

The neon blue dragon narrowed his eyes as the herd fled into the Forest, where it couldn't chase them because of its wings. However, a small group had stayed to defend the herd. They growled at the dragon. They had fought dragons before, though only small species, hatchlings and wounded one's, but they were determined to fight the monstrous beast. The dragon landed and the boars charged. The dragon smirked on the inside. They couldn't have made it easier for him. He opened his mouth and the last thing the boars saw, was a blinding blue light. The last thing they felt were the sharp claws and teeth of the dragon...

**The next day**

Fearless Finn Hofferson kept silent as he saw the deer. The deer had stopped at a stream and was now drinking, unaware that the Viking hunter had spotted him. Finn narrowed his eyes and slowly reached for his crossbow, aiming at the deer. But just when he was about to shoot, a Terrible Terror flew of out of a bush and startled Finn, causing him to miss. The deer looked up and looked startled at the arrow that buried in the ground next to him and took off into the Forest.

Finn cursed and looked around, looking if he could take revenge on that stupid Terror. He saw it fly high above him. It would almost be impossible to hit. It was too fast, flew too high and too small. And he had only a limited amount of arrows, he decided to let it go for now. One Terror wouldn't make much of a difference in a Dragon Raid. Besides, you couldn't eat dragons.

He sighed and walked up to the stream, studying where the deer had gone to. He saw that the hoof prints lead to a clearing. He frowned at what he saw. The ground was scorched, several dead boars lay around the place and large claw prints were seen. The fact that there still burned some blue fire on a couple of places, confirmed Finn's suspicion that a dragon was here. But what dragon had blue fire? The Night Fury had blue fire, but the fire of a Night Fury caused explosions. And looking at the surroundings, there hadn't been an explosion hear. He frowned.

For a short time, he wondered what he should do. Then, he made his decision and ran away, into the direction of the Village...

**A few hours later**

A few hours later, Finn had brought a group of Vikings to the clearing.

Wolflegs Ingerman, current keeper of the Book of Dragons, frowned when he saw the claw prints.

'And? Any idea what it was Wolflegs?" asked a large man with a red beard. Wolflegs turned around with a confused look in his face.

'I'm sorry Stoick, but I can't say I have. It's the size of a Nightmare, but the shape of the claws aren't right...'

He shook his head.

'I honestly have no idea what it is. Perhaps you were right and it was a Night fury' he said, looking towards Finn.

Finn stroked his beard.

'Perhaps' he said.

'Well, we can't stay here wondering about how a Night Fury looks. We've done that for centuries and I'm pretty sure it can wait another day' said Stoick.

'It's almost dusk, the time when the devils attack' he said continued. No one had to guess that Stoick meant the dragons with 'devils'.

Finn sighed.

'Right. We should go' he said, getting up.

The group left in the direction of the Village, to prepare in case the dragons would raid them again. Little did they know, that they were being watched by one...

**That night**

Stoick let out a battle cry as he charged at the Nadder that was cornering a wounded Viking. The Nadder looked in the direction of the cry. The last thing he saw was a large battle axe coming at his face...

Stoick looked at a group of warriors.

'Light the torches! We need to be able to see them!' he ordered. The men nodded and rushed forward. A few seconds later, the sky was lightened and many dragons could be seen flying over.

He turned to Spitelout Jorgenson.

'What do we have?" he asked.

'Nadders, Gronckles, Zipplebacks, Terrors and Nightmares. The usual'' he replied.

'Anything else? Like a Night Fury?'

'None so far'

'Good' said Stoick.

He turned to his second-in-command and best friend, Gobber the Belch. 'How is going so far?' he yelled over the sound of the battle.

'Ah, the usual. One of the catapults is by a Nightmare though. Too bad they had to attack on Haunted Harvest' replied Gobber.

Stoick just nodded.

'Come with me! We'll show those demons what we do with dragons on Berk!' he shouted.

But as soon as he said that, a loud roar was heard, louder than the other dragons, was heard.

'What was that? A Thunder Drum?' asked Spitelout. He had never encountered one before, but he knew that these dragons roared so loud that they could kill a human at close range.

Stoick shook his head.

''No, it's not loud enough' he said.

Spitelout was about to say something, when a huge blue light appeared.

'AARG!' screamed Stoick as the light blinded him, as did the other warriors and even the dragons.

At the other side of the battlefield, Fearless Finn Hofferson had the nerve to look up. He gasped

Over the village hovered a large, neon blue dragon that gave light. It breathed a huge wave of fire, destroying a house.

Finn snapped out and ran to a catapult. He aimed at the dragon and shot...

The dragon saw a rock coming out of the corner of its eyes and dodged, giving a roar of anger. Finn shot another one. This time, the dragon flew off.

Finn sighed relieved. He had managed to chase away the beast...But what in the name of Odin was it?

**After the Raid**

The Vikings were discussing about the Raid, just like they did the morning after every raid. But now, they were talking about the new dragon.

'It was a Skrill!' said someone.

'Have you ever seen a Skrill like that? It was obviously a Night Fury' said someone else.

Finn was deep in thought about the dragon, before he said something.

'No. It wasn't a Skrill. Nor it was a Night Fury. Gunnar is right. We've seen Skrills before and we know they do not look like this. And if Night Furies would glow in the dark, then we would have found one already. My guess that this is a new dragon' he said.

A silence fell.

'A new species? Are you sure?' asked Wolflegs excitedly.

Finn nodded.

'Whatever it was, we need to get rid of it' said Stoick.

'It blinded everyone with its light, wich gave the dragons an advantage. Are there any volunteers to hunt it down?' he continued.

A silence fell again. Several excuses were muttered.

'I have to return my axe'

'I have to help getting rid of a fence'

'I have to go fishing'

Stoick sighed annoyed. Then, a voice was heard.

'I will'

Stoick looked up to see Finn.

'Fearless Finn Hofferson, do you except?' asked the Chieftain.

Finn nodded without hesitation.

'I, Fearless Finn Hofferson, will seek and destroy the Flightmare' he said. Stoick raised his eyebrow at the name 'Flightmare' but shrugged it off. Finn discovered the dragon and it was tradition that the person who discovered it got to name it. He nodded.

'Alright...Grab your axe and good luck'

Finn nodded and left, taking a tight trip on his axe. He promised himself to return with the head of the Flightmare...

**Two hours later**

Finn studied the ground. He was currently looking at the claw print of the new dragon species he dubbed 'Flightmare'. The trail lead to the Northern Swamp.

He took a tighter grip on his axe and walked forward. While following the trail, he saw the skeleton of a boar. Apparently, the dragon had eaten. Good. That could mean it was less active. He followed the path and entered a cliff, that was looking over a small valley. He frowned. The trails led to here..Would the dragon have continued the way flying? He cursed. How was he supposed to track down a flying dragon? It could be back in the Dragon's Nest for all he knew.

He sighed and prepared to turn around, when a growl was heard. He turned around quickly, but saw nothing. But he knew the dragon was here. He could feel it...

Suddenly, the Flightmare appeared out of nowhere, apparently hiding under the cliff. The dragon was hulled in blue light and he could see the saliva dripping from its fangs.

Finn raised his axe.

'Leave Berk now and never come back! Here I am, ungodly beast! Come and get Fearless Finn Hofferson...if you dare!' he shouted.

The Flightmare roared and dove at Finn, who prepared to strike. But the Flightmare flew up just in time, breathing blue fire at him.

Finn groaned when he was hit. But, to his surprise, something strange happened.

His body froze in place and began to shake. Sweat suddenly formed on his face. He felt an emotion he never felt before: Fear. Pure fear and terror.

In front of him, the Flightmare appeared again, standing on its hind legs. Finn was frozen in place, to scared to move. He watched in horror as the dragon opened its jaws. He let out a scream when the teeth of the beast came into him...

Finn screamed as the fangs sank into his flesh and waved his axe. The dragon screamed in pain, but he couldn't see what he hit. His eye vision started to become less and less clear and the pain became worse. Soon, everything became black. Then, an unbearable pain. And then...Nothing.

**The next day**

'Stoick! I thought him!' said Spitelout, standing in the valley.

Stoick quickly ran into the direction and gasped.

In front of them, lay the horrible mangled body of a Viking. Fearless Finn Hofferson. He's right arm was ripped off. His axe lay a meter away. His body was covered in dry blood and his eyes held a look of pure fear.

Stoick's eyes widened. Fearless Finn Hofferson had fought many dragons. And never, never, did he show a sign of being scared.

'No sign of the dragon, Stoick' said Gobber, looking around the place.

Stoick sighed in relief.

'Take Finn's body away' he sighed.

Gobber nodded and turned to the warriors.

'Ya heard him! Grab Finn and get back to the Village!' he said.

Spitelout and Asgerd, Finn's brother, nodded and took him away.

Stoick and Gobber stayed for a while.

'...Atleast the Flightmare is gone...' said Gobber.

Stoick sighed and nodded, looking at the sky.

'Yes...For now...'

Gobber blinked.

'You think he will return?'

'Maybe...' answered Stoick.

'I have no idea when, but he will be back...And we will be waiting for it' he said.

As they walked back to the Village, they were again being watched. The Flightmare stood on top of the cliff and looked at them as they disappeared in the forest. He then spread his wings and stood on his hind legs, letting out a huge roar before flying away. He didn't look back. But he knew he would return some day. The Viking, in a pathetic attempt to escape, had blinded his left eye. Oh, he would be back...And he would take revenge...

**Hate it? I know you do. Remember, this was made before the episode. Here was my own theory of the Flightmare.**


End file.
